


Chicago's Most Wanted [Podfic]

by zabira



Category: due South
Genre: Action/Adventure, Amnesia, Chases, Criminal Masterminds, First Time, Head Injury, Italian Mafia, M/M, Podfic, Romantic Comedy, Slash, diabolical, nutritious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zabira/pseuds/zabira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Of course he got the money--he's Fraser, he's organized, he's a fucking criminal mastermind, what do you think?!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chicago's Most Wanted [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chicago's Most Wanted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/241899) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



Length: 5hr:11min:12sec

Download mp3 or m4b via the Audiofic Archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/chicagos-most-wanted).

Cover art by thete1


End file.
